Our Story
by Reincarnations
Summary: This is the side-story to Our Act. In this story, you get to see how the couples married, when their children were born, and the childhood of the children. At one point, you will see what happened to the man that was sent to the Isle of the Lost.
1. Chapter 1: Uma and Harry

**This is the side story for Our Act!**

**It will begin with the one-shots of the couples getting married and then having their children. AFTER I will do one-shots of the children, like for instance young Nasira meeting her grand-father, Jafar, or when Little Eva had to get her glasses. **

**Or a certain couple having to sneak around, but not the one you're thinking.**

**Now these chapters won't be long. It will only be long enough to cover the main subject. As of now, only one chapter a week until I can feel as though I can do two a week. I am now working on four stories that will soon be five and **_**might**_** be six, depending on if I can get more views/reviews for my other story. **

**I hope you enjoy this side story and please leave a review about what you think about this first chapter. The rating of this story may change with future chapters.**

**WARNING****: Mature topics, but not enough for it to be rated 'M'. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been a month since baby Ben and baby Malik were brought into the world. Uma found herself helping more and more with Audrey's children, not that she minded. She spent most of her time caring for Alaura, since she had been deemed her god-mother.

One day during that month, Uma noticed she was unconsciously eating more and had cravings for certain foods. Some foods no longer appealed to her, even if they were her favorites. The smell of other foods made her nauseous, she couldn't go anywhere near it. It didn't help that she worked in a restaurant that was mainly that genre.

In the early days of January, Uma started to vomit once every morning, even though she didn't feel any symptoms of any kind of sickness. Then she realized her cycle had skipped two months in a row, something that _never_ happened before. The pieces fell together, but Uma wanted to be sure before she told Harry. They would both be upset if it turned out to be nothing but a simple illness.

Uma decided to wait until it was time for the monthly shopping trip to the grocery store to get a test. Audrey and Gil usually leave early in the morning and returns in the afternoon for Uma and Harry to help them. Maybe she can convince Gil to stay . . .

With an internal groan, Uma rolled out of her bed at seven in the morning, dressed in loose comfortable clothing, and trudged downstairs where the married couple was cheerily feeding their children breakfast. Alaura was eating a small bowl of cereal while Ben was in his father's arm, taking a bottle of baby formula.

"Do you want me to go with you instead?" Uma offered Audrey. "I mean, Gil must be tired from working on the bridge for so long each week. He can stay here and rest up while watching baby Ben. Harry can help him when he wakes up."

The married couple shared a look while their kids continued to eat. "What's going on?" Audrey finally asked after a few seconds. "You never want to go shopping and you are never up this early. Do you need something?"

Uma sighed in defeat. The one downfall of having a best friend is they always know when something is wrong with you, but that can also be a good thing.

Glancing at the staircase to make sure her boyfriend wasn't hiding, Uma quietly whispered, "I think . . . I may be . . . pregnant."

The married couple's face lit up at the news. "That's wonderful!" Gil insisted. "Harry doesn't know?"

"I don't want him to know just yet," Uma claimed as she kept her voice low. "I want to get a test first before I tell him. If I am, great. If not, then I have nothing to lose. I _don't_ want to get his hopes up."

"That won't happen," Audrey reassured with a small smile. "You, me, and Alaura can make it a girls' day out so he doesn't get suspicious. He, Gil, and Ben can hold down the fort here."

Uma gave a small smile in return. "Thank you." She paused to let out a yawn. "Let me get some breakfast, then I'll be ready to go."

**-0-0-0-**

About half-an-hour after the three girls left, Harry traveled to the bottom floor of the house and headed to the living room, where Gil was sitting in a rocking chair while holding his son in his arms as they watched little kid cartoons.

"The girls went shopping," the father informed his friend. "They'll be back in a few hours."

Harry nodded silently, pondering over a thought. Hesitating for a moment, he wondered, "Did Uma go just to buy a pregnancy test?"

Gil did well on masking his surprise with confusion. "She didn't say anything about it," he skillfully fibbed. "Why? Do you think she is? Didn't you use protection?"

"We forgot a couple months ago." Harry admitted as he took a seat on the sofa. "It was a late night for the both of us. Uma was too tired to realize it, but I knew. The next morning, I tried telling her, but she insisted that she took the pill."

"Maybe she did," Gil pointed out with a shrug, careful to not move Ben too much. "What makes you think she is?"

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. "Considering I've seen Audrey pregnant twice and Mal pregnant once, I think I know the signs by now. Uma has all of them." He tilted his head curiously. "And I'm going to guess, she told you and Audrey so you would stay here to keep me from knowing the truth."

Gil sighed in defeat. "You are a good guesser," he praised. "Uma didn't want to tell you in case it was a false alarm. She didn't want to get your hopes up."

"If she is, then today will be one the happiest day of my life," Harry declared. "If not, then we'll just have to try again."

"Are you sure?" Gil interrogated. "You'll get a lot of sh—crap about having a baby together while not married. Audrey and I had to suffer through that for a year."

To answer his question, Harry revealed a small black box he kept hidden in his pocket. "I've had this for a month," he professed, "waiting until she told me she was pregnant so I could propose. Actually . . . I think I know how I'm going to propose to her now."

**-0-0-0-**

The girls didn't return from their 'trip' until four hours later. They could have returned maybe an hour sooner, but Gil had texted them an hour into their girl time, saying Harry knew why Uma went with Audrey. The girls basically sat in their vehicle for the longest time so Uma could pull herself together and stop imagining herself torturing Gil for confirming the truth to Harry.

When they returned to the house, the men helped to unload the vehicle of their precious groceries. Once that was finished, Uma and Harry silently trailed upstairs while Audrey and Gil placed the provisions in the correct place of the kitchen with young Alaura helping with the small and light items.

Uma entered her room with Harry slowly following her. Uma made a move to go inside her bathroom, but stopped to turn around to face her boyfriend.

"I'll take the test in here," Uma explained as she gestured to her private bathroom, "but I'll come out so we can wait for the results together."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as Uma walked inside the lavatory, softly closing the door behind her. Waiting half a moment, Harry got into position with him on one knee and the black box in hand.

A couple long minutes passed before Uma stepped back out as she kept her gaze on the test. Setting it on her dresser, she finally looked up to see what Harry was up to. Her face was one of surprise when Harry opened the lid to reveal a ring that would fit her hand perfectly.

"No matter the results," he began confidently, "I want you to forever be in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my future wife and me becoming your future husband?"

Eyes watering and not trusting her voice, Uma meekly nodded her head, giving Harry the opportunity to place the beautiful ring on her finger. The couple kissed in celebration, pulling away only because they remembered the reason why they were in the room in the first place.

Gazing down at the results, Harry smiled at his new fiancé. "Looks like we're going to have a baby."

**-0-0-0-**

February 15th, 2021

On this date, just one month after their engagement, Harry and Uma married with _only_ their closest friends attending. They were not the type of couple to want an extravagant event. They were perfectly content with the ten people that attended and wearing only their nicest clothing, not a brand-new suit or a brand-new dress, to be married in. They had more important things to worry about—

As a new family member would be joining them shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: Jane and Carlos

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This will be my first time writing a Jane x Carlos chapter/one-shot/fan-fic. I have a very cute idea when it comes to this couple for this story. You won't see the idea for quite some time, but keep an eye out for it. Trust me, you'll know what it is once you read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Carlos was nervous about his date with Jane was an understatement. They have been together for almost three years now, but Carlos still finds himself tongue-tied every time he goes out with Jane.

But this one would be different.

You see, during Jane's final year at Auradon Prep, Carlos saved enough money for them to rent an apartment together, that way Jane wouldn't have to stay with King Beast and Queen Belle. They moved into the two-bedroom apartment during Jane's winter break. They didn't have enough money to get each other a Christmas gift, but they deemed moving in together would be one.

One year into moving in with one another, Carlos noticed Jane was acting differently. He first noticed the change when they attended Audrey and Gil's wedding. She was quiet and more reserved than usual. She acted fine the next day, but then changed into that 'Act' again when they attended Mal and Ben's wedding. Jane seemed to be fine for a few months until the two married couple had their sons. Her Act appeared once again as she gazed at the two children and their parents with a certain gleam in her eye.

A month later, Carlos realized that the 'certain gleam' was jealousy.

And he wanted to do something about it.

Carlos almost had everything ready for his surprise for Jane when her Act appeared again on Valentine's Day, which was one day before Uma and Harry's wedding.

"I'm planning something for you," he had admitted when he noticed the Act again. "I don't have enough money now to give it to you. If you give me one more month, I swear you won't regret it. You won't have this Act anymore. I promise."

Jane seemed to cheer up at the announcement. She was more talkative and more like her usual self. Even their friends noticed how cheerful she was.

Well it was time for the surprise as less than a month had passed, making it March 9th, 2021. Carlos made a reservation for one of the nicest restaurants in town for eleven that morning. As they were finishing with their meal, Carlos began his speech that he's been mentally preparing for.

"We've been together for over three years now," he started. "We've been living together for over a year. We have seen some of our closet friends marry one another, and . . . I think it's our turn."

He moved from his seat so he could kneel on one knee with a beautiful ring with a blue gem in hand. Jane gasped, even though she had seen it coming.

"Jane," Carlos slowly began to contain his nervousness, "will you marry me?"

Jane squealed in delight. "Yes!"

The couple kissed as Carlos placed the ring on her finger while the other customers of the restaurant applauded in congratulations.

Jane pulled away with a smile. "I can't wait to tell my mother!"

**-0-0-0-**

If Jane had known how her mother was going to react, she _never_ would have told her.

Jane had video-chatted with her mother as soon as she and Carlos returned to their apartment. Fairy Godmother stared at her daughter in shock before slowly shaking her head in denial and disapproval.

"No," Fairy Godmother determined. "You will not marry him."

Jane dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Why not?" She challenged her mother. "Carlos has been very good to me. He would never do anything to hurt or disrespect me."

"Jane, think about your future!" Fairy Godmother insisted. "If you marry now, you'll never become teacher like you've always wanted. He will hold you back."

"Mother, I'm ahead of my studies and at the top of my class because of his help." Jane pointed out in defense. "He's helped me get so far ahead that I could probably be a teacher after the next school year. Don't you want what's best for me?"

"I do!" Fairy Godmother claimed. "But he's not it! Imagine if you had a child with him. It would be bullied for being a child of hero and a villain on top of being a quarter black."

Jane fumed in rage. "So, you don't want me to marry Carlos because it will ruin _your_ perfect image to have a 'VK' grand-child?"

Her mother couldn't answer her. Fairy Godmother's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she tried to think of something to say.

"You know what?" Jane asked rhetorically. "I _will_ marry Carlos, _tonight!_ There's nothing that you can say or do to change my mind."

"You're making a mistake!"

"My only mistake was telling you when I should have told you nothing," Jane retorted bitterly. "Good-bye, Mother."

Jane ended the video call before Fairy Godmother could argue with her. Sighing, she looked up at her fiancé, who was seated across from her at the kitchen table. "How do you feel about eloping?" Jane half-joked.

**-0-0-0-**

A few short hours later, Carlos and Jane found themselves standing in a wedding chapel with their ten friends and three children in attendance.

Neither one of them were the least bit nervous. They were more excited than anything. Although it wasn't the wedding they wanted, it was more than enough for them. Their friends were there and that was enough for them.

As they kissed to signify their marriage, they couldn't wait to see what their future together held for them.


	3. Chapter 3: Uma and Harry Gender Reveal

**SURPRISE! Here is the next Uma x Harry chapter!**

**For the month of July, updates will be twice a week; once on Monday and once on Wednesday. (Yes, I know it's Sunday, but I wanted to tell you the good news.) ****This is to help those who are anxiously waiting for the third Descendants movie like I am. At the end of the month, I am going to reveal a surprise about a future chapter at the ending author's note. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Warning: This chapter has talks of sexual activities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the early days of May, Audrey and Gil once again hosted a gender reveal party at their enormous home. However, this time it was for the lovely newly married couple of Uma and Harry.

At first, Uma didn't want a big spectacle to reveal the gender of her baby. She would have been perfectly fine with finding out at her doctor's appointment or even waiting until the baby's birth! Audrey tried to convince her to change her mind about her decision. However, it was Harry who made Uma agree to have the gender reveal when he admitted _he _wanted one, since he helped to plan both of Audrey and Gil's.

Audrey was more than excited to plan the party. While Uma and Harry left their home for a few hours, the other married couple called a couple of their friends ahead of time to help set up the reveal and decorate their house. Luckily, the couple had some decorations left from Alaura's birthday party from a couple weeks ago with the color scheme conveniently being pink and blue.

About half an hour after the expecting couple left, Mal and Ben arrived at the house with baby Malik being carried in on his mother's waist. While Mal helped Audrey with the decorations inside the house, Ben assisted Gil with setting up the surprise in the back yard. Meanwhile, baby Ben and baby Malik were set up in the play pen in the living room while Alaura helped her mother by placing streamers or confetti wherever she could reach.

Another twenty minutes passed before Carlos casually walked into the house with a store bag. "I got the black and white confetti you needed," he informed the two mothers as he set the bag on a living room table. "I bought out the store. I grabbed a couple packages of black balloons and string in case you needed it."

"Thank you so much." Audrey graciously took the bag before noticing something. "Where's Jane? Is she not coming?"

"She's with Uma and Harry," Carlos explained with a shrug. "We bumped into them in the store. Uma asked Jane to stay with them to keep them company. Besides, Jane needed the fresh air. She was getting a little car sick during the drive."

Audrey and Mal shared a shocked, yet knowing look. Mal wondered innocently, "Do you think she's pregnant?"

Carlos shook his head in denial. "We don't have sex that often," he insisted. "And I always make sure I use protection."

Audrey tilted her head curiously. "Jane's not on the pill?"

"She was until after the wedding," Carlos answered with a disgruntle sigh. "Her mother usually paid for it. Since she disproves of me, she stopped paying. Jane and I can't afford it right now with both of our schooling and rent, so we keep the sex to a minimum."

The mothers merely nodded in understanding, but they were both thinking it was still a possibility.

**-0-0-0-**

A few short hours later after everything was ready and the guest—a.k.a. their friends—arrived, the expecting couple returned to their home with a semi-nervous Jane.

The reveal was nothing too spectacular, but it could be _very_ time consuming. Out in the back yard, black balloons filled with helium were scattered about. All the balloons contained black and white confetti, except for a certain one. When the couple pops that certain balloon, the gender of their baby will be revealed.

"Won't your kids get frightened by the sound?" Uma wondered as she unconsciously rubbed her ever growing belly as she sat in the living room.

"Actually," Audrey began with an amused smile, "we tested it out earlier to see how they would react. All three started laughing and giggling like crazy. Mal thinks they acted that way because they're part 'VK'."

"You know it's true!" Mal argued defensively. "That's why Alaura prefers Gaston over Philip."

"Alaura is a daddy's girl," Audrey retorted. "That's why she likes her Grandpa Gaston so much."

"If Mal's logic is right, raising my baby is going to be a lot harder than I thought since she's going to be a whole 'VK'." Uma commented with a soft sigh. "She's going to be such handful. . ."

"'She'?" Mal repeated with a soft smile. "You're hoping for a girl?"

Uma tried to contain the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Harry and I _are _hoping for a girl," she confirmed. "We have a name for her, but no name if she turns out to be a boy. We can't decide on a boy name."

"Well, shall we find out if you even need a boy name?"

Soon everyone congregated outside where the guest stayed on the deck while the expecting couple was out in the yard with the toddler and two babies. You see, Uma only agreed to the gender reveal _if_ the three children could be a part of it. The three of them will take turns choosing a balloon that either Harry or Uma will pop. Uma would carry baby Ben since he was lighter, Harry would carry baby Malik, and toddler Alaura would waddle around until she found one that she liked.

After going through nearly every balloon, baby Ben finally picked the correct balloon. Uma and Harry popped the balloon at the same time, showering the soon-to-be parents and the birthday twins with pink confetti.

"Congratulations!" Gil cheered as he smiled at his long time friends. "So, what are you going to name my future god-daughter?"

Uma and Harry smiled at one another as they announced—

"Harriet."

* * *

**Know why I had baby Ben be the one to find the correct balloon? Guess correctly and you'll get a chapter tomorrow _and _Wednesday, meaning three chapters in one week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jane Surprises Carlos

**Here is the next Jane x Carlos chapter! (Q: What is their couple name?)**

**I am sure you are well aware of this by now, but there will be talks of sexual activities. It feels kind of redundant to put this warning on these beginning chapters since it's the beginning of everyone's family. However, since someone did mention in the previous story that teens around twelve or thirteen could read these stories, I will keep posting the warning when needed. I will remind you that the rating of this story may change when the children get older.**

**Also, I'm sure you have probably figured out by now that these first chapters will be about Cameron and Harriet coming into the world. I have quite a few ideas for them, but hardly any for Nasira or Evangeline. I am hoping that changes as the story progresses.**

**Oh! And I already have a perfect idea on how I am going to end this story, though that is a **_**long**_** ways away.**

**Be sure to leave a review so I know you are liking this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We are going to take this story back a few hours before the big reveal of Uma and Harry's baby girl.

As you may have remembered, Jane and Carlos 'conveniently' bumped into the pregnant couple at the retail store. Uma pleaded with Carlos to let Jane keep them company, so they be bored out of their minds before the party. Of course, Carlos didn't mind one bit, so he kissed his wife on the cheek and left to pay for the items for the party.

_That_ is where our story begins.

After waiting for Carlos to leave, Uma practically dragged Jane to the back of the store—just in case he forgot something—while Harry went to the register to pay for a _certain_ feminine product and a few other things.

"Have you told Carlos anything yet?" Uma asked in a quiet whisper.

Jane shook her head adamantly. "I was nauseous during the car ride," she confessed. "He thinks I was only car sick because of something I ate this morning. He's not suspicious of anything since we rarely have sex. The last time we did was a couple weeks ago."

"Yet you think you conceived a couple months ago after your wedding," Uma clarified as she rubbed small circles on her baby bump, a habit she developed when she's talking to someone.

"It was the only time we didn't use protection," Jane explained. "I forgot to take the pill that morning because I woke up late and needed to get ready for the dinner reservation. When we got back, I was focused on telling my mother about the good news. We had the wedding that night, made love, and then I noticed the next morning that the pill count was off."

Uma nodded slowly, before wondering softly, "Have you talked to your mom recently?"

With a small sigh, Jane shook her head. "Not since our wedding day," she informed sadly. "If I am . . . you know, then I'll video call her tonight."

"She'll be happy for you," Uma promised before she rolled her eyes. "When I told my mother about my baby, Ursula was more excited about not having to pay her, or him, to work at the restaurant than being a grand-mother."

Jane giggled softly as Harry came walking toward them. "Here you go." He gifted her a small rectangular box from his store bag. "It should only take a couple minutes for the results."

"We are going to wait out in the car," Uma informed as her hubby wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The instructions are pretty self-explanatory, but if you need help, don't hesitate to call or text."

**-0-0-0-**

About ten minutes later, Jane walked out the store with the test hidden in her purse. Her expression was neutral as she entered the back seat of Harry and Uma's vehicle that they sometimes shared with Gil and Audrey.

"I know that trick," Uma scolded as she turned in her seat to look at Jane properly. "Audrey did the same thing when she got her results."

Jane's face broke out in a grin as she teased, "Then you already know I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Uma cheered happily. "Congrats, Jane. Do you know how you are going to tell Carlos?"

The grin turned into a frown as Jane slumped in her seat with a huff. "I have no idea . . ."

"I have one," Harry volunteered as he scrummaged around in his store bag. After a few seconds, he pulled out a small light gray box decorated with dark gray polka dots with a dark gray lid, a couple packages of pink and blue tissue paper, and a small blank card.

"I wanted to use this idea to tell my eldest sister we were expecting," Harry revealed as Uma ripped the price tag off everything. "Word got out around the Isle before I could. I think this is better fit for you and Carlos."

Jane graciously took the items and prepared the gift as Harry started to slowly drive to a nearby restaurant to eat after hearing the growls of now two pregnant women's stomachs. Jane tapped the blank card against the box in contemplation.

"What should I write?" Jane wondered. "Something long or something short?"

"Short. It needs to be adorable yet cheesy," Uma suggested with a shrug. "Maybe it could rhyme?"

And just like that, Jane thought of something that met the four requirements. Well . . . sort of. It was the thought that counted.

Placing the card inside the box, Jane smiled in satisfaction.

She was ready for her surprise.

**-0-0-0-**

Once the three of them arrived at the gender reveal party, they mingled with their other friends for a few minutes until it was time for the activity. After nearly half an hour of popping balloons in the backyard, Uma and Harry discovered they were having a girl, naming their daughter 'Harriet' after Harry's eldest and favorite sister. Soon everyone migrated inside where they'd enjoy a piece of cake or two and then mingle some more before leaving the celebration.

However, before the cake could be cut, Jane decided to do her 'little' announcement.

With her heart pounding a thousand beats per minute, Jane gifted the box to her husband as a majority of their friends watched them curiously. Carlos cautiously removed the lid and opened the card that was inside. While he read the note, his expression morphed from inquisitive to absolute excitement. Checking inside the box, Carlos looked at his wife with a wide happy smile.

"You're serious?" Carlos interrogated rhetorically. "This isn't a prank?"

Jane shook her head gleefully. "No prank," she promised. "It's real."

"What does the card say?" Evie wondered.

With his smile somehow growing, Carlos recited, " 'Our family of you and me, will soon be a family of three.' "

In case some of them didn't understand, Jane announced gleefully, "I'm pregnant!"

**-0-0-0-**

Later that night, after celebrating their pregnancy with their closest friends, Jane and Carlos returned home to their two bedroom apartment, where Jane was working up the courage to video-chat her mother.

"It will be fine," Carlos reassured his wife. "It is getting late, so if she doesn't answer, just leave a message. She'll call back, maybe tomorrow while we're clearing out the second room for the nursery."

With a reluctant sigh, Jane nodded, knowing her husband was essentially right. Setting up the video-call in the kitchen, Jane anxiously waited for her mother to answer. After nearly a minute, the ringing stopped with her not answering. Sighing again, Jane clicked the option to leave a video-message.

"Hi, Mom," she began uneasily. "I know it's been a couple months since we last talked and it didn't end very well. I hope you have forgiven me, even though I don't regret my decision of marrying my husband. I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a grandma."

Jane smiled softly at the screen as she revealed for the third time that day, "I'm—_we _are pregnant. We don't know if we are having a boy or girl, but I'm sure our friends will host a gender reveal party for us. I'll keep you posted about the gender and my estimated due-date. Call me back? Please?"

Jane waited a moment before she ended the video message and closed the laptop to get rid of her frustrations. Carlos came up behind her and rubbed her soothingly. "Let's go to bed," he suggested calmly. "We're going to need all the rest we can get before our child arrives."

Nodding, she allowed her husband to lead her to their room. Although Jane hadn't said anything—

She already knew her mother wouldn't be involved in her eldest kid's childhood.


	5. Ch 5: Baby Shower P1 Gender Reveal P2

**Here is a combo chapter of Uma and Harry **_**and**_** Jane and Carlos! (It's mainly Jane and Carlos though)**

**In the beginning stages of this chapter, I've come up with a couple ideas for Jay and Lonnie, mainly because they will be next for engagement, wedding, baby, all of that. I have a cute idea of how Jay will propose, a clever way of how they'll pay for the wedding, and a plan of how Lonnie tells Jay that she is expecting. It won't be for a few chapters, but I'll probably put engagement and wedding together like I did with Uma/Harry and Jane/Carlos.**

**Be sure to leave a review of what you think about the story and this chapters. Things get a little . . . interesting as the chapter ends. Since it gets 'interesting' I once again have to warn about talks about sexual activities. It begins before then, but I kind of wanted to keep you wondering.**

**30 days until Descendants 3! I have come up with a couple name for Gil x Audrey: 'Brawn Beauty'. Maybe that will trend when they become a couple in the movie.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Early in July, just a few days after Independence Day, a baby shower for Uma and Harry _and_ a gender reveal for Jane and Carlos were hosted on the very same day at the first couple's home.

Jane felt somewhat terrible about burdening Audrey and Gil with the responsibility of preparing their home for yet another social gathering, since it was the 'go-to' place for all their special occasions. Audrey reassured Jane multiple times that she, Gil, Harry, and Uma didn't mind one bit. Her father had the house renovated for that main reason.

Since this was a party for two events, Audrey decorated the house as such. A section of the living had been decorated for the baby shower with a table covered in a pink tablecloth pushed against the wall. The guests were careful when they placed their gifts on the table so they didn't cover the lettering on the wall that spelled out '_Harriet Elizabeth Hook'_. Yes, 'Elizabeth' would be their daughter's middle name, as it was the name of the first human that ever saw the fairy Tinkerbell.

For the gender reveal portion of the party, the back patio was decorated in various shades of blue and pink. Streamers spiraled around the support beams while helium balloons were tied in various areas. The actual presentation—since I can't come up with a better word for it—for the reveal wasn't at the house just yet. Evie, who had been deemed the god-mother by Carlos, designed the idea and would be bringing it to the house. She was currently running late so the other guests decided they would wait for her before starting the baby shower portion of the party, leaving the gender reveal for last.

As of now, the feminine half of all the couples were mingling in the living room while the masculine half were putting the children down for their afternoon naps before the party actually began. The girls—no, the _women_ were trying to cheer up Jane, who still hadn't heard anything from her mother.

"I just want her to be happy for me," Jane commented sadly as she started to rub her baby bump to soothe herself. "I want her to be a part of my son's or daughter's life, but she has to get over that I married Carlos. There were times that I questioned being with him because of her silence."

"Don't." Audrey advised. She leaned forward in her seat as she questioned, "Jane, do you know where Carlos is right now?"

"He's in baby Ben's room with Gil and Ben," Jane answered without a second thought.

"_Because_ he's helping Ben and Gil put our sons down for their nap," Mal finished knowingly.

"He asked us," Audrey paused for a moment to gesture to herself and Mal, "if he could help out with our kids. Carlos wants to learn what he can so he is prepared for when you have your child."

"Cruella basically raised Carlos as her personal slave," Mal revealed. "He wants to make sure that he raises your kid properly, not like his mother did with him."

"It's the same reason Harry's been helping out more with Alaura," Uma insisted, her baby bump looking as though she's ready to burst at any moment. "His father wasn't active in his life and he was practically raised by his eldest sister. He wants to be ready for Harriet, who he secretly hopes will be a 'daddy's girl'. It's probably not helping that Jay went in Alaura's room to tease Harry for putting her to sleep."

"Anyways," Lonnie began in an attempt to change the subject. "Jane, have you and Carlos thought of names yet for your baby?"

"We decided on names if boy or girl," Jane answered before she started to slowly shake her head skeptically. "But . . . we aren't too impressed with the girl's name and are thinking about changing it. We chose 'Jenifer' and 'Cameron'."

Lonnie tilted her head curiously. "Why don't you like Jenifer?"

"It doesn't fit our personalities," Jane claimed with a sigh. "We wanted to choose names that we could have been called instead and that essentially fit us. 'Cameron' works perfectly well, while 'Jenifer' is a name we found online because we couldn't think of any."

Mal chuckled lightly. "Sounds like you're going to have trouble with names if you have another kid."

"Will you have another?"

Mal shook her head adamantly. "Ben and I agreed we only wanted one. After I had Malik, I had my tubes tied."

"I did the same after having my Ben," Audrey revealed. "Our doctor warned us about the possibility of a C-section, so we did research to find it could be dangerous if we have another child naturally or even with another C-section. My tubes were tied for my safety."

"I'll probably do the same," Uma admitted as she started to rub her baby bump unconsciously. "Harriet is all that I need."

"Meanwhile, I am out of the loop with this conversation," Lonnie joked good-naturedly. "No kids, not expecting, and only one on the pill."

"What about Evie?" Jane wondered curiously. "Isn't she on the pill?"

"She has a birth control implant in her arm." Mal answered with a simple shrug. "She wants to focus on her company instead of a family right now, not that she doesn't like caring for her god-son, Malik. She has to get a new implant every four years or so. When she feels as though she can handle both, then she'll get it permanently removed."

Before Jane could ask any more question, the fashionista herself hurriedly walk through the front door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Evie apologized profusely as she carried in a large black box with question marks painted all around it. "I had to test the reveal to make sure it worked and someone walked in when I was about to leave to do a last minute alteration for a business suit they needed this afternoon." She adjusted the box in her arms so she could carry it better. "Where do I need to put this?"

Before Audrey had a chance to answer, Jay walked into the living room while failing to hide an amused smirk. "Audrey, Harry needs your help with Alaura," he informed. "She's getting fussy with him."

"Sorry," Mal intervened. "I guess the spell on the blankets wear off after a couple years."

Sighing in annoyance and rolling her eyes, Audrey insisted, "I'll handle her 'Terrible Twos' tantrum. Evie, you can take it outside on the back patio table. We'll start the shower in a few minutes and then the gender reveal after."

**-0-0-0-**

About ten minutes later everyone—except for the sleeping children—was in the living room with Uma and Harry sitting on either side of the designated table. Each one took turns opening a gift from their friends, which took longer than anyone expected.

Mal, of course, made a blanket out of both Uma's and Harry's old clothing—which had the same spell as the others—while Ben bought a new crib like he had promised a few months prior. Freddie and her boyfriend, Naveen Jr—neither one being there because of work—jokingly sent a coupon for a free meal for the restaurant while the real gift was a set of various binkies and bottles for baby Harriet. Evie, once again, would be creating baby Harriet's clothing until she was older. However, Evie and Doug did chip in with Jane and Carlos to get the farther-long couple a baby stroller that converted into a car seat. Jay and Lonnie weren't exactly sure what they needed to get, so they bought five enormous boxes of various size diapers.

Harriet—Harry's sister—sent a lengthy letter about how she can't wait to meet her namesake in person. She promised she would try to be there for her niece's birth and convince their father to see or at least do _something _for his grand-daughter. Along with the letter, Harriet sent an old stuffed-toy rabbit that had seen better days; Harry's old toy that used to help him sleep when he was younger.

Now, Gil and Audrey gave them the best and their favorite gift; a handmade mobile for baby Harriet's crib. The two created a scheme that fit both Uma and Harry. Tiny delicate sea creatures dangled from the main structures along with replicas of Harry's hook and the star that originally led to Neverland. Although she wouldn't admit it later, Uma teared up at the thoughtful gift.

After all the presents were opened, everyone converged outside for the gender reveal party. Jane and Carlos cautiously approached the box that would reveal the gender of their child. On the count of the three, the two of them removed the lid.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until a bright light appeared from inside. A moment later a miniature model of Dumbo—the famous elephant with enormous ears—flew out with a trail of balloons following his spiral path. Mini-Dumbo sailed over Jane and Carlos, who were laughing gleefully at the display, before it glided back into the box with the balloons disappearing with it.

"BLUE!" Carlos cheered as he gleefully hugged his wife. "We're having a boy! We're having a boy!"

**-0-0-0-**

That night, Jane stared at her computer once again in the kitchen as she prolonged the video-call with her mother.

"She deserves to know," Carlos insisted as he sat across from his wife again. "In your last message, you said you would inform her about the gender and the due date."

Jane sighed sadly. "What if she doesn't answer this time too?"

Carlos reached forward and took her hands in his, reassuring her with a kind smile, "Then we will just have to go her."

Seeming to like that idea, she nodded in agreement. Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Jane attempted to the video-call again. The call rang for nearly a minute. Jane was about to lose hope, until her mother came into view, who had a skeptical look on her face.

"Hi, Mom," Jane greeted with a small smile. "Did you get my video-message?"

With the same cynical gaze, Fairy Godmother nodded slowly. "I've been . . . busy," she claimed uncertainly. "Cinderellasberg has been in a sort of crisis, since their monarch's son had been wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit."

Jane bit back a nasty retort, not wanting to start a fight after not speaking for over four months. She peaked over the laptop to see Carlos quietly fuming, but he kept quiet for his wife's sake.

"I just wanted to tell you about our baby," Jane stated. "Like I promised a couple months ago."

Fairy Godmother's expression changed slightly to something Jane didn't know, before it quickly reverted back to the same doubtful one as before. "Your baby," she repeated as she nodded distractedly. "What about it?"

Ignoring the unintentional—or maybe it was—insult, Jane informed, "Well, we are having a boy. We should be expecting him late December or early January. We are hoping his birthday isn't on Christmas day, that way he can't be spoiled with twice as many presents."

Fairy Godmother stayed silent for a few moments, looking as though she was reminiscing a bad memory. A few seconds more passed before she wondered incredulous, "And you are sure you want to keep it—"

"_His_ name is Cameron!" Carlos shouted vehemently.

Jane shot her husband a look to calm down before she adverted her attention back to her mother. "His name is Cameron," she repeated calmly, despite her inner frustration. "_He_ is our son. And we will do everything we can to raise him right, even if you aren't in his life."

"Well I'm just asking a question!" Fairy Godmother retorted defensively. "After all, you made a mistake by marrying Carlos and now you've literally made another by conceiving that . . . that _thing_."

"_What_ is your _problem_?" Jane demanded with a hardened glare. "You've been acting so not like yourself ever since my junior year of high school. First you defended a criminal, then you allowed a student to be verbally abused by her peers when she was with child, next you spied on me—not allowing a single minute alone with Carlos, and now you disrespected and basically shunned _your_ grandson, who's not even born yet! What could have possibly made you like this?"

The look from before appeared again, and this time, Jane knew _exactly_ what that look was. She had the look a few times herself before Carlos proposed and they married.

Her mother was _jealous_.

But of what? Jane knew her mother didn't start acting this way until the first day of her last school year as headmistress—though she hadn't known it at the time. The only that happened on that day was . . . Chad's expulsion.

"Does Chad have something to do with this?" Jane interrogated. "With your sudden change of behavior?"

Fairy Godmother's expression changed once again. First was fondness, then hurt, and finally regret before it hardened into a cold glare. Jane slowly pieced it together.

"Were you _intimate_ with him?" She probed forcefully. "You agreed to pass him, despite him actually failing all of his classes, as long as he gave you—"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Fairy Godmother scolded. "I would never have sex with a student!"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say affection. But now that you've said that, I think I will let those investigators, who are still looking into your case, about your defensive behavior, unless you tell me what made you like this."

With a disgruntle sigh, Fairy Godmother reluctantly confessed, "Before the school year began, I had an abortion."

Jane's jaw dropped while Carlos looked absolutely shocked. "_You_ were _pregnant_?" Jane questioned rhetorically. "I could have had a _brother_ or _sister_, whose father would have been Chad Fucking Charming?"

Before her mother could either agree or deny, Jane stubbornly ended the video call and slammed her laptop shut in frustration.

"I'm not going to tell her anything else about Cameron," Jane determined. "She doesn't deserve to know after what she did."


	6. Summary

Hello, everyone . . .

As I'm sure you have seen a few days ago, some of my stories that were vacant had recently been updated. Those updates were summaries of what could have happened to give some closure to those who wanted the story to continue.

Sadly, this story is one of the chosen to be summarized.

I am truly sorry that I had to do so with this story. Admittedly, I lost inspiration after Cameron Boyce died. I couldn't bring myself to write about his character going through life changing events when he is no longer able to do so. I am practically forcing myself to type this and hope I don't get emotional from thinking about him. I will say one thing . . .

Be on the look-out for an update from another 'in-active' story next month.

Anyways, as you already know, this story was to be one-shots of the characters getting married, having kids, and then eventually watching the kids grow up. It would be difficult trying to type the events in order, so I'm going to separate events by each married couple and then the children if necessary.

Before we begin, I will warn you that I have no significant or important ideas that would be used for EviexDoug and their daughter, Evangeline. Nothing came to mind while I was planning the ideas for the other couples. I was hoping something would, but it didn't happen.

Now, for the summary, but first . . .

**WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEXUAL CONDUCT LATER ON! THE RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M' IF NEEDED.**

* * *

**Uma x Harry**

The next chapter of the story would have been the birth of their daughter, Harriet. Half of the chapter had actually been typed before this story was put on hiatus. Gaston had planned to visit to help out around the house since there would be three children now instead of two. The grand-father brings a visitor with him, the first Harriet—who wanted to be in Auradon for the birth of her name-sake.

Uma wakes Harry up at one in the morning to tell him that their Harriet decided to cause mischief by arriving earlier than expected. The expecting couple drives to the hospital first with the other couple and adult Harriet following after they dressed for the day. Gaston volunteered to stay behind to care for his grand-children.

Baby Harriet makes her grand appearance on August 25th, 2021. Her grandfather—Captain James Hook—doesn't show any signs that he knows or even cares about his grand-daughter's birth. However, on her first birthday, Captain Hook sends little Harriet a gift: his old pocket watch.

You will have to wait to read more about the mischievous Harriet 'Jr'. For now, we will move to the next couple.

**Jay x Lonnie; Nasira**

Nasira is being lumped in with her parents because I didn't have anything prominent planned for her. The same thing will be done with Cameron and his parents.

Anyways, to make it feel more special, Jay was supposed to propose to Lonnie during the Lunar New Year while they are at the Lantern Festival. I may be wrong, but when I did research, I thought there was supposed to be a part in the Lantern Festival where each person makes a wish on a lantern before setting them off to fly in the sky. While Lonnie would be watching the lantern in the sky, Jay would get down on one knee. Lonnie would turn around, but smile knowingly at seeing Jay in his pose, claiming that her wish had come true.

While planning for the wedding, the couple realized that they wouldn't have enough money for what they had planned. Then Lonnie comes up with an idea to get easy money for the wedding: competing in the Warrior Challenge she won a couple years prior. Lonnie easily wins the challenge and they have their wedding on June 8th, 2022.

Although they have their wedding, Lonnie still intends on joining her mother's army like she's always wanted. Jay knows it has always been her dream, so he fully encourages her to try-out.

However . . . there were some complications.

During some of the activities, Lonnie starts to get unnaturally sick, which goes on for the next week or so. While taking a physical exam, she had gained some weight despite all the intense training she went through. After going to the nursing station with her mother, it was declared that Lonnie was—

Well . . . I'll tell you in a minute.

After the discovery, a driver was designated to Lonnie to take her home. Instead of doing that, Lonnie had the driver take her to the two families' shared home, since it was Harriet's first birthday. Everyone is extremely surprised to see her home when the training wasn't supposed to be done for nearly three months. While handing out Chinese gifts to the children and the birthday girl, Lonnie carelessly insists that she will have to try out for the army next year.

"Oh!" Lonnie would have exclaimed like it was no big deal. "I'm pregnant."

With the pregnancy, there was some debate as to what the gender would be. Lonnie believed the gender would be a boy while Jay was 100% sure they would have a daughter. The two eventually made a deal that they would get to name the child if they were the chosen gender. Lonnie chose the name 'Lucas' while Jay refuse to say the name he wanted until the gender was revealed so he wouldn't jinx anything. When they discovered they were having a girl, Jay chose the name 'Nasira' after his aunt who died when he was a child.

I had a couple ideas involving Nasira. One would be when she was five or six years old, she and Jay are video calling Lonnie, who was deployed by her mother's army. Another idea was having Lonnie surprise Nasira during Family Day after not seeing her for months at a time. That chapter would have been my version of those viral videos of soldiers surprising their families with their return.

On to the next couple!

**Jane x Carlos; Cameron & . . .**

The ideas I had for this couple mostly revolved around their son, Cameron, which is why he's being lumped in with them. It isn't until Cameron is a teenager (eighteen and senior in high school) when the ideas would start to take place.

On New Year's Day—the day after Alaura and Malik's wedding—the large friend group would have dinner at the shared house again to celebrate the holiday. Carlos has a surprise for Jane after saving a lump sum of money to do so.

After making a speech about how he loves her and regrets that she couldn't have the wedding she's always wanted or a wedding dress made from Evie, Carlos gets down on one knee and proposes to Jane, asking her to marry him again. Obviously, Jane accepts, but she is giggling for some strange reason.

"I'm sorry, Evie," Jane would have apologized with no sincerity. "I'm afraid you're going to have trouble with my wedding dress too."

While everyone is confused, Jane turns to her husband, announcing, "I'm pregnant!"

The friends and children cheer at the news. Ben 'Jr' (GxA's son) leaves to video-chat his sister to tell her the news while Cameron requests that he be the one to name his sibling if a girl, as he had the perfect name. His parents essentially agreed, but they wanted to hear the name first. When they hear the name, the newly expecting couple had their jaws hanging agape at the name.

" 'Brenna'," Carlos repeats as he turned to his wife. "Why didn't we think of that name before? It's perfect!"

Their wedding happens three months later on their usual anniversary and decide to use their wedding to host the gender reveal. Not surprisingly, the couple finds out they are having a girl and the name 'Brenna' would be used.

While all seems to be good, something happens to cause a little trouble, not anything majoring.

Cameron is about to graduate with his best friend Harriet. He requests from his parents that he invite his grandmother, since he's never met her before and wants her to be at the high school graduation. Although they reluctantly agree, his parents warn that she may not attend due to her animosity toward their family.

At the graduation, Cameron receives his diploma from his mother, as she was recently promoted to headmistress. Harriet expected to receive hers in the same way, but Cameron—being the best friend—wanted to give her a surprise. When Harriet walks to receive her diploma, her father is instead the one to give it to her. The school council made this allowance since Harry works for the school.

Anyways, once everyone gathers in the ballroom to celebrate with the graduates, Fairy Godmother finally approaches the family of three and a half. To put it simply, she's short and blunt, occasionally glancing (glaring) at Jane's baby bump. Before she can make a rude comment, Harriet runs over to give Cameron an enormous hug, thanking him over and over again for planning the surprise with her diploma. Fairy Godmother makes a comment about her being rude, impolite, etc.

Harriet raises an eyebrow at the old woman before looking at the family trio and half. "Who's the bitch?"

Scolding her for her vulgar language once again, Jane introduces her mother. Harriet recalls her parents telling her about Fairy Godmother, and apologizes to Cameron for her being his grandmother before skipping off to her parents and boyfriend.

Fairy Godmother makes a rude comment—something about not believing that Jane would have the audacity to have another child. Although she didn't want to cause a scene, Jane harshly warned her mother that she will not be involved with her grand-daughter if she continues to act in such a way. Fairy Godmother's attitude softens at hearing the new baby is a girl, but still storms away from the school.

With the parents taken care of, we'll move on to a couple children.

**Ben 'Jr' and Harriet 'Jr'**

I had planned for these two to be a couple. They originally start dating in secret while they were in middle school, so when Ben is a senior, they would be dating for four years without getting caught.

One day in January, all of the parents decided to go hang out as a group without a kids. They would watch a movie together and then head to a restaurant to catch up with one another. Alaura (having graduated year prior) volunteered to watch little Evangeline so Evie and Doug wouldn't have to worry about finding a sitter in such a short time. Uma found that suspicious, mainly because Harriet and Ben seemed a little too excited when Alaura made the offer.

After voicing it to the other three parents in the household, they decided to plant a hidden camera in the living room.

Before the parents left, Harriet and Ben were sitting together on the couch as they worked on respective school-work. After the parents leave the house, Harriet questions how much longer they had to stay as they are. Ben insists that they wait just a few minutes more to make sure their parents are gone.

When the parents arrive at the movie theater, they are surprised to see Harriet had tossed their textbooks aside, straddled Ben's lap, and engaged in a heated lip-locking session. After his hands intimately roamed Harriet's body, Ben pulls away to reveal a promise ring, telling his _girlfriend_, "Happy four years."

While the two sets of parents are surprised to hear this, Harriet graciously accepts the ring. She has a gift for him too, but he needs to unbutton it first. Getting the hint, Ben unbuttons his girlfriend's shirt to reveal a sexy lingerie for the occasion. Harriet teases that it would look much better covered in his 'spunk' or on his bedroom floor, which causes Ben to lift her in his arms and carry her to his bedroom.

From that encounter, the parents easily deduced that the two wanted to be alone so they could have sex with one another without getting caught by the parents. Waiting until after the movie, Uma calls her daughter since they hadn't returned to the living-room. Ben answers, fibbing that Harriet is in the downstairs shower. Suspicion on her mind, Uma claimed she wanted to check up on them and would be home within a couple hours.

After having a little 'fun' in the shower, Ben carries Harriet to the couch in the living room since she was exhausted from their activities. Placing a blanket over her sleeping figure, Ben sets up the living room like they've been in there the whole time: turning on movie, having half a bowl of popcorn on the table, working on homework in the recliner chair, etc.

When they return home, parents already know something is going on, causing a tense atmosphere in the home. Since Alaura is staying night at Evie's, Harry requests Ben to take Harriet to the 'missing' teenager's room for the night. When Ben does so, Harriet practically begs him to stay with her since he never did before. Knowing that they were already caught, he agrees with him being rewarded with a kiss and a declaration of love.

The next morning, the two are called out separately by their respective parents. There's a confession of being together for four years and a compromise of how the two can act in the house.

Fast forward a year later on New Year's Day, the day after Alaura's wedding. Ben has graduated from high school and Harriet is a senior. When Ben goes to video-call his sister, he tells the news of Cameron's parents _and _that he couldn't bring himself to ask since he would ruin their moment. Alaura encourages him to try a few days later.

On the couple's five-year anniversary, it starts begins to snow. Harriet drags Ben outside to their backyard while their parents watch from the patio. Harriet starts spinning and essentially dancing in the snowfall. During one of her twirls, she stops abruptly when she sees Ben down on one knee. While Harriet gasps in surprise, Ben pulls out a ring and proposes for their anniversary. Harriet squeals a 'yes', kissing her new fiancé as their family takes pictures.

Now . . . for the last character.

**Philip**

. . . his first appearance in the story wouldn't have been a good one, but it's what happens because of him that makes this important.

The summer after Cameron and Harriet graduates from high school, Audrey is informed from her father's servants that he peacefully passed in his sleep. At hearing the devastating news, she would have collapsed on her knees and screamed out her sorrow from losing the only parent that cared for her. With the help of her husband and support of her friends, Audrey manages to plan a funeral worthy of the great king her father was known to be.

After the funeral, his will is revealed, which is addressed to his grandchildren. Alaura is given the savings from selling his ex-in-law's property, belonging, and the summer home. Noting that he would be unable to give his grandson a wedding gift, Philip wills his _castle _to Ben.

A week or so after the funeral, Alaura starts to feel sick and goes to the doctor with Malik. Getting some amazing and quite shocking news, they have friends and family gather at the shared home so they can make the announcement. Although Audrey is still grieving, she tries her hardest to be upbeat for whatever her daughter wants to say.

Turns out, Alaura is pregnant with _twins_! If one turns out to be a girl, they will name her 'Mallory' to keep the 'Mal' name going in the family. If the other is a boy, they plan on naming him 'Philip', after his amazing grandfather.

Heart swelling and choking up at the news, Audrey embraces her daughter, thanking her for keeping her father alive.

**How the story ends.**

There was a way that I wanted to end the story.

During yet another social gathering, one of the parents makes a comment to another adult that they are starting their 'Act' again. The children are confused and asks what an 'Act' is. Gil claims it is a story that would take too long to tell. After the children beg some more, Audrey chuckles in defeat.

"Alright," she would have relented. "Our Story began like this . . ."

* * *

That sums everything up!

Once again, I am truly sorry I didn't have the motivation to continue this story. Hopefully this does give you some closure knowing what could have happened.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
